Love all over again pt 2
by KenkonNoMegami
Summary: Sequel to Love all over again Part 1. Kiyoshi's content with her current life but what will happen during that time? i kno sucky but hey! i got ntn at the moment


Two-shot- Love all over again, Part two (Yukimura, Seiichi)

~~~~Your POV~~~~

~~~~Flashback~~~~

'"_Sei-chan!" I said as I glomped on him._

"_Kiyo-chan," Yukimura said laughing._

"_Sei-chan, I'm… I'm transferring to Hyotei Primary school," I said._

"_I'm proud of you, getting into a great school," he said._

"_Demo [but]… I won't be able to see you again."_

"_Then, how about we make a promise?"_

"_Promise about what?"_

"_That we'll see each other again and we'll confess on how we feel about each other, ok," he said as he took out his pinky._

"_Hai, I promise and Geni-nii is our witness right," I said as I attached my pinky with his._

"_Hai," Sanada and Yukimura said._

~~~~End Flashback~~~~

"SET AND MATCH, SANADA, KIYOSHI, 6 LOVE GAME," the referee announced.

"Good game, Mao-san," I said.

I shook her hand and walked off the court. I took a towel off of the bench and sat down.

"Last game for the day?" Akaya asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow's the last day for the rankings and I have one match tomorrow," I said.

"We will finally get to see you play a match against Sanada," he said as he smirked, "You've been here for about a month and you fit in and heck you look different; with cutting your hair and all."

"Well, I thought it was better if I changed my appearance and besides my hair was getting in the way," I said.

"Yea, but why did you put highlights in your hair?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to, you should know that I'm tired of being miss goody-two-shoes. I'm going to change, later," I said as I went to the girl's locker room.

I changed from my sporting outfit, which was the school's shirt, shorts and a hat like my brother's, into the school uniform and went out to wait for my brother. I saw him walking off and I followed him.

"Ne…Ne… Geni-nii, aren't you excited about tomorrow's match?" I asked him.

"Of course, I haven't played against you for weeks," he replied.

"Well get ready to face me," I said as I smirked.

~~~~The Next Day, the Sanada Siblings match~~~~

"SANADA, KIYOSHI-SAN AND SANADA-FUKUBUCHO, PLEASE COME TO THE COURT," the referee announced.

We took our rackets and went into the courts. We shook hands as we were at the net.

"Smooth or Rough?" Sanada asked as he positioned his racket.

"Smooth," I said.

He began to spin the racket and it landed with the letter on the handle right side up. Smooth it is.

"Prepare yourself, Genichirou," I said.

"Genichirou? What happened to Geni-nii?" Bunta asked.

"During the games they played against each other, they both call each other by their first name," Yukimura said.

"Why?" Yagyuu asked.

"They want to play as opponents instead of siblings so that they won't go easy on each other," he said.

I threw the tennis ball up and hit it on the baseline to the right. Sanada ran and hits it back but before it passed the net I ran the net and hit it back very fast.

"15-LOVE!" the referee announced.

I threw another ball up and hit it directly at Sanada. He was about to return it but the ball was going to hit directly at his face as it bounced back up. So he moved his head and lost the point.

"30-LOVE!" the referee announced.

"Twist serve!" Renji exclaimed.

"Who would've known that she could do a twist serve," Akaya said.

I served the ball and Sanada ran after it. The ball went back and forth until I hit a drop shot.

"40-LOVE!"

~~~~Fast forward~~~~

"4 GAMES ALL, 40-15, KIYOSHI LEAD," the referee said.

"Saa… Now they're going to get serious," Yukimura said.

"Genichirou, you're going to do that soon. I can feel it," I thought as my expression became scarier [like Akaya in his devil mode but without the red eyes] and switched to my right hand.

"K…Kiyo-chan looks scary," Bunta said.

"A… And she's using her right hand. Don't tell me she's right handed," Jackal said shockingly.

"This happens when she plays seriously against her brother and she is right handed but she uses both hands. You thought she was a lefty because she mostly uses her left," Yukimura said.

"I think we found the fourth demon of Rikkaidai," Renji said.

I served and just as I expected Sanada revealed one of his Aces. He hits it with one of his ace.

"The Invisible Swing is an incredibly fast swing, making it near invisible for the normal naked eye to see the exact swing, hit, and spin of the ball he handles. It won't work for people who have enhanced eyesight like me but his other ace will be hard to encounter but I have already encountered it," I thought as I hit it back.

I got a point

"Genichirou, you should have known that I have already encountered that move along time ago," I said.

"5-4, KIYOSHI LEAD."

"Genichirou, if I get this game, I win. Now, you wouldn't let me do that right, well prepare to lose," I said.

Sanada served and I hit it back. It went back and forth for too long so I did one of my Aces. The ball disappeared with a trail of jewel appearing and landed. Sanada ran to it and waited for it to bounce back up but it didn't. Instead it spins around the opponent starting from the floor to the head very fast that Sanada couldn't react to it, it looked like he was trapped in a twister. As it reached the head the ball landed behind him.

Everyone was in awe even Sanada.

"15-love."

"When did you create such a move like that," Sanada asked.

"You think I've been slacking off on days when I had no club activities. Since you had tennis practice on those days I created some moves like that and been training to encounter your other ace. Did you like it? My Jewel Twister," I asked.

"Jewel Twister, a fitting name for it but I won't let you get more points," he said.

I smirked as I pulled down my hat to cover my eyes knowing that he'll perform his other ace. He served and I listened to the wind to see where he hits it. I also looked onto the ground and saw its shadow. I ran and hit it back with Jewel Twister. The viewers were surprised that I could encounter his Invisible Serve.

"The Invisible Serve is the same thing as the Invisible Swing, except in this case, it is a serve swing and not a return swing. It has the same concept and does the same thing. Despite the simple concept, though, it does a lot to hinder the opponent from making a successful return, since there is no sure way of seeing the speed, direction, and spin of the ball but I found a way," I said.

"3…30-love."

"Ahh… I see that you're getting better," he said.

"You have no more aces left, you'll lose, Genichirou," I said.

After 20 minutes, Genichirou won the game, it was match point and as I hit my Jewel Twister, I accidentally hit it off the court. I went up to the net and shook my brother's hand.

"Good job," we both said to each other.

"Kiyo-chan almost won against Sanada-fukubuchou," Akaya said in amazement.

My brother and I went to the bench with our towel in hand and sat down. We rested; I was tired so I rested my head on my brother's shoulder. Then two bottles were handed to us by Yukimura.

"Arigato," We said.

"Great game, Sanada, Kiyo-chan," he complimented.

"Hnn…" We both said.

"Nice game, Kiyo-chan, Sanada," the team said.

"Arigato," we both said again.

"You two are answering together, why?" Bunta said.

"We're twins remember, we can answer at the same time or complete each other sentences if we wanted to," we both answered.

Everyone laughed and Bunta said, "Oh, I forgot."

"Ok, since the rankings are now over, I'll announce the members of the team," Yukimura said.

"Hai," we all said as we went to the courts.

"Yukimura, Seiichi, buchou, 3rd year, Sanada, Genichirou, fukabuchou, 3rd year, Yanagi, Renji, 3rd year, Yagyuu, Hiroshi, 3rd year, Niou, Masaharu, 3rd year, Murai, Bunta, 3rd year, Jackal, Kuwahara, 3rd year, Kirihara, Akaya, 2nd year and for the first time ever the girl on the tennis team is Sanada, Kiyoshi, 3rd year," he said.

I was happy and the people came up to me to congratulate me. Then the regulars came up and some of them hugged me. They were hugging me too tight; I looked at my brother for help.

"Ok, guys, that's enough," he said.

"Ah… Kiyo-chan, I need your size for your jacket," Yukimura said as he handed me a paper.

"Here," I said as I gave him back the paper after I wrote on it, "After I get the jacket can I modify it?"

"Saa… how are you going to modify it now?" he asked.

"By taking off the sleeves and the collar and making it a little bit shorter," I said.

"Ok, you'll get it by tomorrow or in the afternoon," he said.

"Ok, and besides I needed new sports clothes," I said as I went to the locker room to change.

"I really need a new one," I said to myself as I looked at my sports clothes.

It looked old and tattered. I went to class after I packed my things away.

After school I went to change and went straight to the courts. I ran laps, did some exercises and played against a wall for warm-ups. When I sat down, Yukimura walked up to me and gave me a package. I opened it and saw that it was my jacket. It seemed like Yukimura and Sanada knew I was going to be on the team but made sure it was the right size.

"Arigato, Sei-chan," I said as I hugged him.

"Everyone, gather around," Sanada said.

We went up to him and listened to what he has to say.

"Ok, our first match is at the end of the week so we have 2 days to train. We're going up against Morinokazu," Yukimura said.

"Hai!" we all said.

~~~~Day of the match~~~~

"Where's Kiyo-chan?" Akaya asked.

"She called and said that she'd meet us here soon," Sanada said.

"Gomen mina," I said as I ran up to them.

"Nice modified jacket and you're new sports clothes looks good," Yukimura said.

"Thanks, Sei-chan but you didn't see it without the jacket yet. You'll see when I play," I said.

(The jacket looked like Alexis' uniform jacket but its black and yellow; yellow jacket with black linings (Alexis from Yugioh GX).

"Doubles 1 will be taken by Jackal and Murai, Doubles 2 by Yanagi and Kirihara, Singles 3 by Kiyoshi, Singles two by me and Singles 1 by Yukimura-buchou. So Hiroshi, Niou, you two are the substitutes," Sanada announced.

"Hai!" we all said.

We won both of the doubles matches and were told that we would have a 30 minute lunch break.

"Geni-nii, it seems like their weak in doubles but in singles they're strong. I heard about them from Hyotei before I transferred," I said, "But don't worry I won't lose."

We went off to get food and ate. When it was 10 minutes left I went to warm up. After I went back to the courts and took off my jacket. Everyone was in awe by my new sports clothes.

~~~~Nobody's POV~~~~

~~~~With Hyotei~~~~

The regulars were walking to see Rikkaidai's matches. They saw someone familiar.

"Hey, who's the girl on Rikkaidai's team?" Oshitari asked.

"Ore-sama doesn't know but she looks familiar," Atobe said.

"It's Kiyo-chan; we meet up a few weeks ago. We were surprised with her new appearance," Choutarou said.

"WHAT!" they all said as they stared at her.

She had short black hair with framing bangs and gray highlights on the ends of her hair. She was wearing a yellow sleeveless jacket and yellow mid-thigh skirt with black shorts and black lining on both shirt and skirt. She also wore arm warmer on her left arm and long sleeve on the other. Her shoes were black with yellow linings.

~~~~Your POV~~~~

I put on my hat, took my racket and entered the courts.

As I shook my opponent's hand, I heard him say, "Why do I have to play against a girl, I want to play against someone who's challenging not a weak girl."

"Aww… Are you scared that you're going to be beaten by a girl?" I taunted.

He looked angry but shrugged it off.

"Smooth or rough?" I asked.

"Rough," he said.

I spun my racket and it was rough. We got to our positions. I used my left hand as a handicap and I had ankle weights on but shh… don't tell him that. [Sorry couldn't resist putting that.]

"I won't go easy on you even if you're a girl," he said.

"Don't worry I will," I said.

He ignored the comment and served. It was fast but not fast enough. I hit it and it went past him.

"15-LOVE!" the referee announced.

"That's the definition of fast, boy [say it in the Japanese accent, it sound like a, ya at the end,] I said as I smirked.

He served again but as he did, he smirked.

I tried to look amazed when he said, "Twist serve."

I then slowly grinned and said as I returned it to the other side of the court, "Too bad, I already learnt and encountered it before."

He missed it and I got the point. He served trying to calm down; again it was a twist serve. I sighed and hit it back with a twist serve. It was about to hit him on the head but he moved it.

"You know how to do a twist serve, but can't you return one?" I said.

He remains calm and served again. It wasn't a twist serve but a regular one. I returned it same way but as I returned it he smirked and went up to the net. He did a drop shot because I was far from it. I did some flips to reach it and returned it with a lob. He was shocked but shrugged it off.

"1-0, Rikkaidai, Sanada, Kiyoshi to lead," the referee said.

"That's it I'm not going easy on you anymore," he said.

"You were going easy on me?" I said.

I served and he returned it with a smash. As he returned it I noticed that it was very fast and had a lot of force on it. I did Higuma Otoshi and smirked. I got the first point but I had a feeling that he's not going to make me get another. I served and he hits it back with intense speed and force. It went passed me as I looked at him shocked. He got the point. This went on until it reached 4 games all, 40-15, me leading.

I looked at him and said, "It's time for me to get serious."

I switched to my right hand and I looked scary.

~~~~Nobody's POV~~~~

As the game progressed, the Hyotei regulars were in amazement even Choutarou and Jirou, they never saw her play before.

"Wait! Did he say Sanada, Kiyoshi," Atobe said.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that she's his twin. Fraternal twins to be exact," Choutarou and Jirou said.

"Sugoi! Sugoi!" Jirou said.

"She's strong," Choutarou said.

"Look she said she's getting serious… She's getting scary, I never saw her like that," Gakuto said.

"And she's switching to her right hand, let's see how strong she is when she's serious," Atobe said.

"She's a great tennis player. That makes me want her even more," Oshitari thought.

~~~~Your POV~~~~

He served a fast ball but I hit it back with an even faster ball. He couldn't react when he saw it.

"5-4, Rikkaidai, Sanada, Kiyoshi to lead!"

"One more game and it's mine, boy," I said. [Add the accent.]

"We'll see about that," he said.

"You showed almost all your aces but I didn't so tell me who has the advantage now?" I said.

He ignored it and I served he returned it with another of his aces. This one apparently was a new one. The ball flew directly at me but when I was about to hit it, the ball went down and bounced back above me. I was surprised but shrugged it off. I jumped backwards and returned it with one of my aces.

~~~~Nobody's POV~~~~

The Hyotei regulars were amazed to see one of Kiyoshi's aces. The ball disappeared with a trail of jewel appearing and landed. Her opponent ran to it and waited for it to bounce back up but it didn't. Instead it spins around the opponent starting from the floor to the head very fast that he couldn't react to it, it looked like he was trapped in a twister. As it reached the head the ball landed behind him.

"Jewel Twister," was all they heard from her.

"15-LOVE!"

"SUGOI, SUGOI, KIYO-CHAN MADE THAT MOVE!" Jirou exclaimed.

"Ore-sama is pleased with her being Sanada's sister," Atobe said.

~~~~Your POV~~~

"You're not challenging at all, so I'll end it within 3 minutes, maybe less," I said as I served.

"Getting arrogant are we," he said.

After 3 minutes I won, I went up to him and shook his hand.

"It seems like you were challenging after all," he said but then he noticed something, "What's that on your ankle?" noticing something peeking out of my legwarmers.

"Oh, it's a power anklet," I said as I showed it to him.

"A…Are you wearing more?" he said shockingly.

"Nope but each of them contain a 10kg bar."

"You said you were serious!" he said still shocked.

"I did say that but I wasn't that serious," I said as I walked to me team.

"Nice job, Kiyo-chan," Yukimura said.

"Arigato, Sei-chan," I said as I smiled.

"Oh, meet me at the fountain after you change," he said.

"Hai," I said as I went to the changing room with my things.

I took a shower [not sure if there's a shower in it but it's my story so I say it does.] I got dressed in a lavender pleated skirt that covers ¾ of my thigh and a camo tank top. I was about to leave until someone pushed me unto the lockers with my hand over my head.

"Kiyo-chan, that was a splendid match and what happened to your long beautiful hair, I liked it that way," the person said.

"Thanks but now let go, Oshitari-san," I said.

He looked into my eyes then roughly kissed me. I tried to struggle but he wouldn't budge. I gasped as he started to stroke my thigh. He took the opportunity to let his tongue into my mouth. I struggled again but it was unsuccessful. He broke the kiss and began to kiss my neck going down while he went under my skirt and rubbed my inner thigh.

"L…LET G…GO OFF ME! I'LL NEVER BE YOURS!" I shouted.

~~~~Nobody's POV~~~~

Yukimura was walking passed the girls' changing room when he heard Kiyoshi's voice, "L…LET G…GO OFF ME! I'LL NEVER BE YOURS!"

He hurried to the girls' changing and saw Kiyoshi being harassed by Hyotei's Tensai, Oshitari, Yuushi. He pulled him away from Kiyoshi.

~~~~Your POV~~~~

Yukimura pulled Oshitari off of me. I dropped down to my knees but I quickly recovered and stood up.

Yukimura came up to me and said, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Sei-chan," I said.

"Kiyo-chan, you'll be mine," Oshitari said.

"Too bad, I'll never be yours because I don't even like you," I said.

"And you should get through me first," Yukimura said.

"Why should I?" Oshitari said.

"Be…because I'm…" Yukimura tried to make an excuse.

"Because he's my boyfriend," I said without a thought.

"Yeah, right, show me proof," Oshitari said.

"Fine," I said as I turned to Yukimura and whispered, "Play along."

As my face got near to Yukimura's we both blushed and we kissed. To make it look natural I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. We then broke apart.

"Proof enough?" I asked.

He looked shocked and left the room. I took my stuff and walked home with Yukimura by my side.

"Kiyo-chan, did you mean the boyfriend part," he asked as he stopped while blushing.

"S…Sei-chan, I… I love you, it's now your turn to say how you feel about me," I said as I also stopped and blushed.

He turned me around, facing him and said, "I love you too, so does that mean we're together."

"Yes," I said.

We leaned in and kissed each other passionately.

"Aishiteru, Kiyo-chan," he said.

"Aishiteru, Sei-chan," I said.


End file.
